


Anonymous Lovenotes

by neverending_hope



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist!Gerard - Freeform, Bondage, D/s undertones, Gen, Knifeplay, M/M, Stalker!Frank, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, possessive!Frank, shy!Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_hope/pseuds/neverending_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One simple letter changed Gerard Way, the bizarre message left him afraid and paranoid. Now, he's determined to figure out who AL is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Note

It's 2:43 in the morning when he gets the first note.

Gerard Way was rudely awoken from a deep sleep when he heard the doorbell ring. He figured it was his younger brother, who was also his roommate, but he remembered Mikey saying he was staying in for the night. Maybe it had been one of the neighbors in the apartment building, although he still couldn't comprehend why anyone would be doing at his door so late.

He groaned as he rolled out of bed, brushing his long, messy black hair out of his face. Walking out of his bedroom and toward the door, his mouth stretched out in a wide yawn. When he looked through the small peephole, the light felt blinding for a few seconds, though he had gotten confused. No one was there.

Unlocking the door, he opened it slowly, glancing in the hallway. He concluded it was some type of prank, but when he peered down at the ground, he saw an envelope. 

Curiously, he bent down and picked it up, seeing nothing written on the front or back of it. His eyebrows furrowed together in uncertainty and he shut the door, locking it again. He walked into the kitchen and flicked the light on, carefully tearing the envelope open. Unfolding the piece of paper, he noticed the lettering of the message was done using random pieces of magazine articles, like a ransom letter.

_Gerard,_

_I think it's time for you to know. I've been keeping my eyes on you for a while now, and I just know you will be mine soon. I can't wait until we finally meet._

_\- AL_


	2. Paranoia

Gerard brought his hand up to his mouth as he chewed on his fingernails, staring blankly at the painted canvas in front of him.

Ever since that night, he's been paranoid over every little thing possible. He's been afraid of using the restroom, talking to people he's never seen before in his life, going to the grocery store. He had the feeling that he was being followed everywhere he went.

He's still hesitant about the letter, which is why he hasn't told anyone about it yet. Gerard's questioning whether he should feel flattered or freaked out by it. He's kind of delighted, he hasn't been in a relationship in about a year, and it would be nice to have someone hold him at night. But this person comes off as bizarre and slightly irrational, they couldn't even identify who they were.

Sighing, he picks up a medium brush from the table next to him, and swishes it lightly into the green paint. He takes it up to the canvas and lets his hand do the work, making multiple strokes across it.

"Hey Gee," his coworker and friend says as he enters the room.

"Hey, Bert."

Gerard had been working at the studio for a little over two years, and he's loved it ever since. He attended art school for a few years before he applied here, he was hired almost immediately.

"How was your night? You look a little tired," his coworker observed, setting his jacket down by his station. "Have some fun last night?"

"No I didn't, and it was fine," he lied, blushing slightly. "Stayed up too late watching TV. How was yours?"

"Alright, pretty boring," he shrugged. "Fought with the girlfriend, nothing significant."

Gerard apologized before he continued his piece, adding some browns to his brush. Their five other coworkers seemed to walk in all at the same time, talking amongst themselves. They said a quick hello to both Bert and Gerard before the conversations had slowly become more quiet.

The day went on pretty well for Gerard, he had gotten a few assignments done that he's been working on for a while. When he arrived back to his apartment, he was content to see Mikey's car as well as his boyfriend Pete's. Ever since he received the letter, Gerard was afraid of being alone.

Entering the apartment, he kicked his shoes off by the door and walked into the living room. Mikey and Pete were on the sofa, watching the Nightmare Before Christmas, one of their favorite films.

"Hey bro," Mikey said, looking up at his brother. "How was work?"

"It was alright, how's your day going?" Gerard questioned.

Mikey shrugged before Pete turned his head away from the TV, glancing at Gerard.

"Hey man! I forgot to ask you yesterday, I'm throwing a huge party this weekend, do you wanna go?" he asked.

Gerard froze, dropping his car keys onto the floor. The couple had confused expressions on their faces before Gerard cleared his throat, closing his eyes shut briefly.

"Uh-can't," he lied. "I've got um... a thing."

"Why not?" his brother cocked his head to the side, puzzled at Gerard's actions.

"Come on dude, it's going to be so much fun!" Pete grinned, taking a hold of Mikey's hand.

"Yeah, you always say how you need to get out more and meet new people," Mikey said as he noticed a small trail of sweat forming on Gerard's forehead. "Are you okay Gee?"

"Uh yeah, I'm fine," he muttered. "I'll go. What day is it?"

"Saturday. Ray will be there too," Mikey smiled. 

Gerard nodded as a smile found its way to his face. "I haven't seen him in a while. I'm gonna head to bed now, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Okay, you're welcome to join us for our Tim Burton movie marathon if you can't sleep tonight," Mikey offered.

His brother smiled at him before he walked slowly to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He plopped down on his bed and stared up at his ceiling, getting lost in his thoughts.

This party was not going to go well for him. There was going to be a ton of people there he'd never seen before and he was scared that he would be seeing 'AL' there. He had two days to worry before Saturday came, but a small part of him was also excited.

Being as self-conscious as he was, he was glad that there was someone out there who had a crush on him. A part of him was wanting desperately to know who this person was, what they looked like, how old they were.

The memory of his seventy-four year old neighbor hitting on him came across his mind. He cringed, remembering the man who had came off as a pedophile. It was unfortunate the man had passed away a few months ago, but it was also a burden off of Gerard's shoulders.

His phone buzzing in his pocket interrupted his thoughts before he pulled it out, glancing at the screen.

_From: Bert_

_Hey dude, I'm fighting with Ali again. Can I crash at yours?_

Gerard groaned slightly, typing a quick 'yes' back to his friend. That meant another night of no sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, I just can't wait to introduce Frank into the story


	3. The Second Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's short, the next will be much longer <3 thank you all for the feedback!

It's Thursday night when he receives the second message.

Gerard was just coming home from work when he noticed a white envelope tucked underneath the doormat. Picking it up, he felt his anxiety raise as he entered his apartment quickly, locking the door behind him immediately.

He didn't even bother taking his sneakers off before he placed his keys down on the kitchen counter, nearly tearing the letter open. Much like the first one, this one also had used random letters cut out from magazine articles.

_Gerard,_

_Soon, baby. I can't wait to see you up close, and to get my hands on that sweet ass._

_\- AL_

His cheeks heated up before he scrunched the letter up, tossing it into the garbage. The worst part about the night was that Mikey was at his night classes, which meant he would be alone until almost midnight. He figured he needed something to keep his mind off of any strange noises or any more knocks on the door.

~

Gerard ran his hands through his new hair, staring at his reflection in the mirror as he sang along to the Smashing Pumpkins song playing on his phone. It's cut with more style, he trimmed it to his shoulders and created more layers, adding volume to it. He also bleached it out and dyed it bright red, the color making his eyes stand out.

By the time he was finished, it was a little after ten o'clock. He sat on his mattress and aimlessly scrolled through his phone, glancing up with wide eyes every time he would hear random creaks in the floor.

It wasn't until 11:38 when there was loud, frantic knocking on his door. This concerned him greatly; he knew Mikey didn't get out of class until 11:45. He felt more paranoid than he had been in the past few days.

Gerard slowly placed his feet onto the ground before he got off his bed, hesitantly making his way to the door. He bit his bottom lip as he peered through the small peephole, feeling more than relieved when he had seen Bert.

He grasped the door handle and twisted it open, wrapping his arms around his friend.

"Whoa dude," his coworker said, placing his hands on Gerard's hips. "I don't think you've ever been so excited to see me. Love your hair by the way."

"Thanks," Gerard mumbled, pulling away from him. "Another fight?"

Bert nodded. "Yep. Sorry I didn't call you beforehand, I threw my phone out of my car window because she kept calling me. You here by yourself?"

"Yeah. There's something I want to talk to you about," the redhead looked down, avoiding Bert's gaze.

He stepped out of the doorway as Bert walked in, removing his sneakers on the mat. Gerard quickly grabbed the first letter from his bedroom before retrieving the newer one in the garbage. He handed them to his friend and allowed Bert to read them.

"What is this?" he questioned.

"Letters I've received over the past few days. The one I got when I came home today, and the other was at my doorstep at three in the morning on Tuesday."

"This is fucking weird, Gee," Bert stated, handing the letters over to his friend. "I mean, it's kind of hot, but I don't know. Who's AL?"

Gerard shrugged. "Don't know. I've been trying to figure it out, but I'm not sure of anyone with those initials or what acronym it might stand for."

"Whoever it is, is creative. I would've never thought to send someone a love note that looked like a ransom letter," Bert said. "And they're definitely wanting to fuck you. Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, I've been wanting to tell Mikey though. I just want this person to come out and say who they are," he sighed, walking back into his bedroom and setting the notes in his dresser.

Bert followed behind him, setting his bag down on Gerard's floor. He sat next to his friend and they started talking about work. The front door opening and closing caught their attention before Mikey appeared in his doorway, a little taken back at his brother's hair color.

"Wow, that's really red," he stated. "It suits you though. Did you get dinner?"

The older male smiled. "Thank you. And yeah, I got you sushi, it's in the fridge."

"Yes! Thank you Gee. I'm so tired," he muttered.

The rest of his statement was unheard as he disappeared into the kitchen, Gerard giggled to himself as he heard Mikey raiding the refrigerator. Bert reached over and stroked his coworker's new hair, Gerard smiling playfully at him.

"This color really does it for you."

"Thanks, Bert."

~

Gerard woke up with his head on Bert's chest, his friend's arms around his waist. The alarm clock was blaring its basic tone, the beeps annoying Gerard to no end. He groaned before he rolled over, smacking the snooze button.

He almost fell back asleep when he felt the man next to him turn to his side, shaking the redhead's shoulder.

"C'mon," Gerard muttered into his pillow.

"We have work today. Tomorrow's Saturday, you can sleep in then," Bert explained.

"Carry me to the bathroom?" he asked, looking up at the other male.

Bert chuckled, scooping him up in his arms with a grunt of effort. "You lazy fuck."


	4. Full Moon

Saturday afternoon, Gerard receives something in the mail.

He had been looking through the few envelopes that were in the mailbox, separating his from Mikey's, when he comes across one without an address of the sender. In fact, there wasn't even a name. All it contained was Gerard's name, address, and a small stamp in the corner.

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he carefully ripped it open, unfolding the paper inside of it. On it was a drawing of two birds facing each other, looking almost perfectly identical except for the eyes. The one on the left had a huge, black eye, and the other had a small red X over its eye.

In the lower right hand of the paper were the initials of AL. Gerard took it along with the rest of his mail and went into his room, setting it down on his bed. He groaned as he roamed through his closet, in search of an outfit for the party he was attending that night.

Mikey strolled into his brother's bedroom a few moments later, seeing a shirt wrapped around Gerard's head. He laughed at the sight before heading over to him, while the other dug deep into his closet.

"Are you okay?" Mikey giggled. "Do you need help picking out something to wear?"

"Please," Gerard begged, slightly looking up at him. "Something that will get me laid."

He rolled his eyes, pushing his older brother away. "Go do your makeup, I got this."

~

Gerard entered Pete's house feeling actually confident for once, thanks to his brother. He wore a black button up top with the first few buttons undone to show off his chest, tight black jeans that hugged his legs, a thin leather jacket that remained open, and almost knee-high combat boots. He had straightened his bright red locks, though kept it styled a little messy with the help of hairspray. The makeup on his face was light, black eyeliner rimmed around his hazel eyes and a little bit of mascara applied on his lashes.

The music was loud, the bass was thumping against the floor and a lot of people were already trashed. Pete quickly found his way to the brothers, a beer can in his hand.

"What's up!?" he shouted, placing an arm around Mikey's waist and kissing his cheek lovingly. "It's about time you guys got here!"

"Gerard was taking forever to get ready!" Mikey explained, leaning into his boyfriend.

The mentioned male smacked his brother's arm playfully before a shorter man approached them. Mikey waved and beamed at him while Pete hugged him, the stranger offered a smile to Gerard.

Pete brought him closer to the redhead, introducing the two. Gerard learned his name was Patrick, also that he and Pete had been friends for a long while. He left the three to roam around by himself, grinning as soon as he saw the frizzy hair of an older friend of his in the next room over.

Approaching Ray from behind, Gerard ran and jumped on his back, circling his legs around his waist. The other male turned his head and gasped when he saw who nearly tackled him.

"Gee, holy shit!" he exclaimed, allowing him to get back down so they could properly face each other. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in so long! Your hair's red now?!"

"I know, I miss you dude! I'm decent, what about you? Anything new?" he asked.

They spent about half an hour catching up, Ray talking about his new job and Gerard discussing living with Mikey. Ray gave him his new cell phone number before he left the room, heading toward the kitchen to get something to drink.

Gerard quickly poured himself some punch, making many faces of disgust at the couple who were almost to the point of having sex on the counter. He entered the back porch, content with the fact no one else was occupying it. Glancing through the windows, he gazed up at the starlit sky, taking a sip of his drink.

"Full moon?"

He turned his attention to the man in the doorway, practically dropping his cup as he did so. The stranger smiled at this while Gerard took in his appearance. The visible flesh he could see was decorated by a ton of tattoos, the ink complimenting his slightly tanned skin. His hair was dark brown almost black, its length coming down to his shoulders, the ends slightly wavy. His almond-shaped, golden colored eyes as well as his overall appearance had Gerard's jaw dropping before he could even realize he was doing so.

"Y-yeah," the redhead squeaked, his palms sweating around the plastic cup in his hand. 

His eyes averted back to the sky and he could feel his heart racing more as the attractive male came next to him, extending his arm out.

"I'm Frank," he grinned.

Before Gerard could drool over his smile, he forced his hand into the man's. "I'm Gerard."

"It's nice to meet you," he smirked. "Nice to talk to someone who isn't drunk off their ass."

Gerard nodded, peering back up at the moon. As much as he thought the stranger was attractive, he had an off feeling about him. He felt a little tipsy and stumbled a little while he was standing, although Frank wrapped an arm securely around his waist.

"Are you okay?" the shorter man questioned.

"Y-yeah, it's the alcohol. I haven't eaten a thing today," Gerard explained, leaning on him for support.

Unexpectedly, he was being lifted off his feet and into the arms of Frank, and was being placed onto the couch that was in the porch. Frank bent over, looking Gerard in the eyes.

"I'm gonna go get you some water, okay? Stay here," he instructed.

The redhead nodded, placing the plastic cup he had in Frank's hand. He watched him disappear inside the house before he brought his hands to his hair, ruffling it a little bit. Taking both his ring fingers, he rubbed underneath his eyes, making sure his eyeliner wasn't somehow running down his face.

Frank returned a minute later. Walking to the other male, he smiled to himself and gave the cup back to Gerard, sitting beside him. He reached over and rested his hand on his thigh, massaging small circles into his leg. Gerard drank almost all of the tasteless beverage before setting the cup onto the coffee table.

"How do you know Pete?" he questioned.

"I work with him," Frank stated. "What about you?"

"My brother's boyfriend."

Frank faked a gasp, as if it were something he wasn't already aware of. "Really? You're Mikey Way's brother?"

Gerard grinned a little, beginning to feel more comfortable with this man. Their conversation had been interrupted as Pete walked through the doorway, smirking as he saw his boss hitting on his lover's brother.

"You guys having a good time?" he slurred slightly, giving them a thumbs up.

"After meeting this one, definitely," Frank grinned. "Are you, Gerard?"

The mentioned man blushed heavily and nodded, glancing back and forth between the two. Pete giggled at them before he went back inside, leaving them alone again. Gerard fought his usual shyness and leaned his head on Frank's shoulder, allowing the tattooed male to place his hand on Gerard's lower back.

He began feeling a little lightheaded, although it intensified when he realized how close Frank was to his face. Frank took the opportunity to lean in closer to Gerard, licking his lips before pressing them against the redhead's. Gerard moaned, feeling himself harden in his pants, although he began to experience faintness.

"F-Frank," he slurred heavily, pulling away from the man. "I-I don't know-"

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need to lay down?" Frank asked, putting on his act very well.

Gerard nodded before the other lifted him up, carrying him bridal style into the house. A few people they past either gave them odd looks, or laughed because they figured he was wasted.

Frank saw Pete and Mikey standing by the staircase, in which he walked over to them. Despite the amount of alcohol they consumed, their eyes had widened with worry, especially Gerard's brother.

"He drank too much," Frank lied. "Mind if I take him up to the spare?"

"Go ahead. If you need anything, let me know," Pete stated, observing the condition Gerard was in.

"Please take care of him," Mikey told Frank.

Frank began climbing the staircase, smirking widely as he did so and made sure he was a far distance away from the other couple, peering down at the redhead.

"Oh, I will definitely be taking care of you, alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey heads up guys, drunk sex next update


	5. Search And Destroy

Almost everything that happened later that night seemed to be a blur for Gerard. He was going in and out of consciousness, and he knew there was no way that it was from the few sips of alcohol he had.

Frank had brought him up to the spare bedroom, locking the door behind them before placing the man on the bed. He leaned over the mattress, glancing down at Gerard, whose eyes were only half open.

"Nearly four months, Gee," Frank said, quietly. "I finally have you."

Gerard couldn't think straight and he tried to turn to his side, though he was paralyzed, so he whined lightly. Frank removed his belt from around his hips and grabbed the redhead's wrists, binding them to the headboard. Letting out a small chuckle, he clutched onto the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it onto the floor.

He noticed Gerard's eyes widening the best they could at the sight of the tattoos on his lower stomach. Bucking his hips up, Gerard thought he could somehow miraculously escape his bound. It only resulted in shaking the bed frame against the wall.

"Th-the b-b-"

"Birds? You like them?" Frank smirked, tugging both his pants and boxers off, completely bare.

The redhead stuck his tongue out to wet his lips before the other man kneeled between his legs on the bed, undoing Gerard's pants and feeling the hard bulge through the denim.

"You're so hard, Gee. Is it because I'm naked, and you think I'm hot?" he questioned, reaching his hand up to grab Gerard's jaw and leaning in closer to him. "Or is it because you're tied up, hm? Do you like people controlling you? You're a little bitch, aren't you?"

Gerard whimpered before Frank tore his shirt open, his chest and stomach exposed to the other male. He then continued with removing the redhead's tight pants, smiling widely as he noticed the black lace underwear he wore.

"Dirty slut," Frank teased. "As soon as you saw me, you were just fucking begging me to fuck you. You're so beautiful, Gerard. So fucking sexy. The first time I saw you naked in your bedroom, I fucking went home and jerked it."

"F-F-Fr-"

Frank yanked his panties down his hairless legs, glancing up to see Gerard's eyes closed. He grabbed his thighs and bent his knees, allowing himself to get the perfect sight of his tight, pink hole. Frank's cock twitched before he placed two fingers in his mouth, lubricating them with his saliva and massaging Gerard's inner thigh with his free hand.

He shoved his fingers inside of the redhead, hearing him gasp with shock. Gerard attempted to wiggle himself away but the look that Frank had given him was enough of a warning.

"So tight, can't wait to have my fucking dick inside you," Frank smirked, continuing his filthy talk. "I hope you're enjoying yourself. You know, I remember this one night when you were naked, in bed. You were fingering yourself and you were just trying to find that one spot."

It was as though his timing couldn't be anymore precise when he pressed his fingertips hard onto the small ball of nerves that made Gerard moan. He wrapped his legs tightly around Frank's waist, allowing him to thrust his digits inside of him deeper. Frank continued to rub against the same spot, feeling himself grow even harder at the sounds Gerard was making.

"That's it, moan like a fucking whore," he said through gritted teeth. "You belong to me now, Gerard. If I see anyone else touch you the way I do, I will have their heads and as for you, I'll smack your ass into the next five years. Are we clear?"

Gerard nodded, a small tear trailing down from the corner of his eye. He swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth as Frank pulled his hand out of him, pulling the redhead's thighs up around his waist. He pumped his erection a few times before lining himself up with Gerard's entrance, slowly pushing his hips forward to bury his cock deep inside the other man.

Frank grunted in pleasure, Gerard's tight heat around him was almost enough to already get him off. He pulled about halfway out of him before ramming his arousal back into him, his thrusts speeding up quickly.

"Frank," the redhead slurred.

"What?" he mumbled, gazing into his hazel eyes.

"Choke me," Gerard whispered.

Those were the only words he needed to hear. His tattooed hand wrapped around his throat as he angled his thrusts slightly to the left, pounding hard against his prostate. Gerard's eyes squeezed shut and he clenched around Frank's cock, feeling the other man's lips on his jaw.

"Cum, Gerard," Frank demanded. "Without me even touching you. I know you can do it."

His hand tightened around his neck as his other gripped Gerard's hip, his nails digging harshly into his skin. The redhead moaned as loudly as he could, throwing his head back against the pillow as he felt his face heat up even more. He was gasping Frank's name when he orgasmed, his cum spilling out onto their abdomens.

Frank's thrusts became sloppy, Gerard's entrance contracting around him had him grunting and moaning in pleasure. He grabbed the male's hips and looked down, taking a moment to admire Gerard's beautiful body.

He arched his back and came inside the redhead, panting heavily. Thrusting a few more times inside of him, he slowly pulled out and laid down next to the male.

The only thing that could have been heard was the music coming from downstairs. Gerard felt the dizziness worsen, due to the orgasm he was still coming down from. Eventually, Frank reached up and undid his belt, freeing the man's wrists.

"Y-you drugged me," Gerard stated, rather than asked.

Frank placed a small kiss to his forehead, pulling the sheets up to their shoulders. "Sh, go to sleep baby."

Gerard felt Frank's strong arms wrap around his waist, turning him to his side. Hesitantly, Gerard placed his head on the tattooed male's shoulder, fluttering his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep.

~

He woke up to an empty bed and a terrible headache. Slowly sitting up, Gerard rubbed his face and groaned, feeling a sharp pain travel up his back.

"Fuck," he grunted, looking around the room for his pants.

Upon his search, he found something odd on the beside table. Stretching his arms over the bed, he grabbed the piece of paper, giving an odd look to the pills and glass of water that were also on the table.

He unfolded the paper, biting down on his lip as he had seen the weird, ransom-like lettering on the message.

_Gerard,_

_Take the pills, they'll make you feel better. Last night was fucking phenomenal._

_You'll be hearing from me soon._

_Love, Frank_


	6. Anonymous Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialogue in this, but hopefully it clears a lot up :) also just to add a disclaimer, Frank's address is obviously fake haha it makes me feel safer to throw that in

Gerard pulled his pants on and buttoned his black shirt back up, only as quickly as his body would allow him to. He attempted to brush off the sluggish feeling the drugs had given him and walked towards Pete's bedroom, knocking on his door.

"Hey man it's Gee, can I come in?" he questioned.

"Gerard? What are you doing here?" he heard Mikey ask, and assumed the sounds he was hearing was blankets Pete was pulling over them.

Once he was given the okay to enter the room, he did so and was earned concerned looks from the two men on the bed. Their eyes went straight to Gerard's neck and his face, his black makeup running down his cheeks.

"What the-"

"Gerard, what the fuck happened to you?" Mikey stood up to approach his brother, despite being in only a pair of boxers.

"I need Frank's number," the redhead said to Pete.

"Iero or Peterson?"

"Iero! Did you not remember last night at all?!" Mikey nearly shouted at his lover. "Gerard, what the hell did he do to you?"

"Don't want to talk about it right now," he mumbled and walked past Mikey, retrieving the small piece of paper Pete had written his telephone number down on.

He practically ran out of the bedroom to avoid any interrogating questions from his brother and headed out to his car. The sun beating down was not helping his headache, maybe he should have taken the pills Frank provided him. But then again, he couldn't trust a man who took advantage of him the way Frank did.

Once he got into his car, he pulled his sunglasses out of the glovebox and placed them over his eyes, almost moaning in relief. He grabbed his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed Frank's number, waiting for the man to answer as it rung.

 _"Gerard,"_ he could hear the smirk in his voice, making his blood boil.

"We need to talk. Now," he demanded.

_"Yeah? Come over then, baby."_

"Absolutely not!" he yelled. "I expect you to be at Starbucks on Main Street in twenty."

_"Come to my place. I think it'd be better to speak in private."_

"Yeah and for my fucking safety, I don't want to go to your house. You'd probably slip me drugs again."

_"52 Mill Road."_

Gerard rolled his eyes, groaning as he did so. "Fine. But I'm not taking any fucking drinks from you again, or food for that matter."

_"See you soon, baby."_

~

He felt more nervous than ever as he walked up to Frank's doorstep. At first he began to think it wasn't even his residence, the house looked normal, and it was also pretty big. Gerard glanced at the three door garage, wishing he could see what kind of cars were hidden in there.

Licking his lips, he pressed the doorbell and felt slightly startled as dogs began barking behind the door. He peered through the small glass window and saw Frank heading downstairs, with only a pair of tight, black jeans on.

Gerard had totally forgotten how attracted he was to this man.

Upon swinging the door open, Frank smirked as he observed the redhead. Sunglasses to cover his tired eyes and the multiple bruises he left on his throat, he could make out the shape of his hand on Gerard's neck.

He picked up the two dogs by the door and allowed Gerard to walk into his house, removing his boots on the doormat. Another small dog came running into the room and Frank rolled his eyes, confusing Gerard greatly when he called out another man's name.

A taller male came into the room, dressed formally in a black and white suit. Frank began speaking to him in another language, and Gerard had to bite down on his lip to prevent a moan from escaping his mouth. The guy took the dogs from Frank's hands and offered the redhead a smile before bowing to them, disappearing into the back room.

Frank shook his head, forcing the shy man's hand into his own before bringing him into the large living room. They both took a seat on the leather sofa, two glasses in front of them. The tattooed male popped the wine bottle before pouring some into the glass closest to him, taking a large gulp of it.

"What language were you just speaking? And who is that guy?" Gerard wondered.

He chuckled before setting the glass down, licking his lips. "Italian. And that is my butler. What'd you want to talk about?"

"Why have you been stalking me?" he whispered, afraid someone else in the house would hear him.

Frank smirked before straddling the man's thighs, looking down at him with lust in his eyes. "I like you."

"A-and why couldn't you just take me out to dinner? Instead, you drug me and fuck me at someone else's house?" Gerard asked, his cheeks heating up. "You're insane."

"Don't act like you didn't fucking enjoy it," he growled, pinning the redhead's wrists above his head against the couch. "Want me to remind you of last night?"

"No, Frank! Get off of me and talk to me like I'm a person, not your fucking sex object," Gerard stated, trying to free his arms.

Frank let go of his wrists and sat back down beside him. "Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"How did all of this start?" he questioned.

"Our winter work party, back a few months ago. Remember the one Pete invited you and your brother to? That's when I first saw you. I didn't say anything to you but I was definitely looking. I did meet your brother then, really nice guy. We talked for a little bit, he even told me a few things about you. And mentioned that you both were living together. When he went into the bathroom, I went over to his jacket and got a hold of his wallet," Frank explained further. "I peeked at his license, scribbled your address down and placed his wallet back into his coat. No one suspected a thing."

Gerard's jaw dropped about halfway through his explanation, and remained open until it grew sore. He blinked his eyes repetitively before he began biting his nails, that stupid anxious habit he always had.

"I love your hair by the way, I haven't had the time to mention it yet. Looks beautiful," he smiled.

"Frank," Gerard sighed, rubbing his temples. "Look. I had no idea you were this AL person. That reminds me, what does that even mean?"

"Anonymous lover."

"Okay. Anyway, like I was saying before, I had no idea who you were before meeting you at this party. I was getting these weird fucking letters and I've met a few new faces before you, so I didn't automatically assume it was you," Gerard paused. "Before I started feeling shitty, I was actually liking you. A lot. You're really attractive, seemed like a pretty cool person. But then I felt weird, and it was after that water you gave me. You acted like I was fucking sick and ignored the fact that you drugged me!"

"Baby-"

"Don't call me that!" the redhead's voice cracked slightly. "How the fuck could you do that to somebody? Especially someone that you like?"

"Listen to me-"

"No!" he screamed, getting off the couch to look down at Frank. "You're a fucking psycho! I can't-"

He didn't even have the time to finish his sentence or even realize that Frank had gotten up as well, placing his mouth over Gerard's. Frank began backing him up so that Gerard eventually the wall, their lips still connected together. He licked the redhead's bottom lip before he pushed his tongue through his teeth, both of their tongues circling around each other's.

Once Frank pulled away, he leaned close to Gerard's ear, panting lightly.

"I'm the psycho you're falling for."


	7. Brother

Mikey was pissed off, frustrated, and extremely distressed.

He paced through his shared apartment, checking his phone constantly, hoping to hear back from his brother. He had sent at least fifteen text messages and called him a dozen times, leaving him five voicemails.

What concerned him greatly is that Gerard had not given him any explanations yet. First, it began at the party. He hadn't seen Gerard in hours until he was in the arms of one of his boyfriend's coworkers, and he was very wary on watching them disappear into the spare bedroom. His brother looked sick and somewhat drained.

That morning didn't make Mikey put any more at ease, in fact he felt worse. He didn't even think Gerard was still at Pete's house, and knowing that Frank didn't have any courtesy to stay there until Gerard woke up, made him angry.

Gerard appeared as if he was crying, black trails of his eye makeup staining his pale face. Mikey also didn't miss the huge bruise on his neck, in shape of a faint handprint as if he was nearly being choked to death.

Mikey had never seen his brother in such a critical condition, and as the time went by, he grew more worried. He knew Gerard was going to go talk to Frank, and he really wished he went with him. Mikey did not trust Frank at all.

By the time the door opened, it was already five in the afternoon. Gerard walked into the apartment as if nothing happened. His sunglasses covered his face and he didn't even to bother taking his shoes off, heading straight towards his bedroom.

The younger followed behind him and stopped the door from closing, slightly startling the older man.

"What Mikey?" he questioned, turning around to face him.

"Gerard, are you fucking serious?! That's all you have to fucking say?" Mikey placed his hands on his hips. "What the fuck happened last night, and what is going on between you and Frank Iero?"

He bit down on his bottom lip before tears began forming in his eyes, circling his arms around Mikey's waist. Placing his head into his younger brother's shoulder, he began sobbing while Mikey massaged his back soothingly.

The brothers sat on Gerard's bed as the redhead's crying started to calm down. He told his brother everything, from the party that they attended four and a half months ago, up until what had happened that morning. Gerard informed Mikey about all of the letters, the amount of times Frank had been staring at him through his window. He also confessed to Mikey that he was beginning to like Frank, even though he was terrified of him.

It was hard for the younger man to process all of this. He was scared for his brother, but he also thought Gerard was being ignorant. How could he like someone as insane as Frank? Although, Mikey overlooked all of that and decided that it was his brother's happiness he cared most about in this situation.

"Gee, I want you to know that I will always support you no matter what it is that you do. But are you sure you actually like him?" he wondered. "I get that you think he's attractive, in that matter he's definitely your type. However, I believe that if you were to date him... it might not be a healthy relationship."

"Mikey-"

"Hang on a second," he interrupted his brother, holding his index finger up. "But if you do like him a lot, then go for it. Because I know you damn well enough to be able to fight through anything when it comes to love. Do I think he's fucking crazy? Yes. But do I want to see you happy? Absolutely. And anytime you need to talk about it, or anything for that matter, you can always come to me."

Gerard smiled widely at his brother's words, feeling tears of happiness pour down his cheeks. They wrapped their arms around each other in a loving embrace before Mikey's ringtone sounded throughout the room.

"It's probably Pete," he mumbled, pulling away from the redhead. "He was worried about you too. By the way, just because I'm nosy and concerned about your well being, what the hell happened to your neck?"

Gerard blushed heavily and averted his eyes to the wall in front of him, nibbling down on his bottom lip. "It's, um..."

"Please just tell me it wasn't an act of violence," Mikey said, glancing back down at the discolored flesh of his brother's throat.

"It wasn't," Gerard confirmed.

The younger male retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and peeked at the caller id, holding it over his ear. The redhead smiled as Mikey told Pete that Gerard was okay, heading toward his bedroom to talk to his lover in private.

Gerard had then decided it was time for a much needed shower. He could feel the sweat from yesterday sticking on his skin, his dried up cum still on his stomach from the night before. 

After getting a pair of pajamas out of his closet, he made his way to the bathroom. He stripped his clothes off and stepped into the tub, turning the water warm as he shut the shower curtain closed. When he felt the water splash onto his face, he practically moaned in relief.

Once he scrubbed himself clean, he exited the shower and began drying himself, glancing at his reflection in the mirror. There were multiple bruises along his thighs and hips, a few dark ones on his neck. He trailed his fingers lightly over the purple-reddish ones over his hips.

He enjoyed having sex with the man, and thought he was really attractive, but he still very hesitant about him. Also, he unfortunately knew almost nothing about him, other than he's been stalking him for months, worked with his brother's boyfriend, and was _very_ controlling in bed, which was exactly what Gerard liked.

"Gerard! Bert's here!"

He sighed lightly before throwing his t-shirt on, sliding his pajama bottoms up his legs. "Coming!"

Swinging the door open, he stepped out and ran his hands through his damp hair to brush out any snarls. He walked toward the door where he saw Bert and Mikey talking quietly, Bert's eyes widening as he glanced at Gerard.

"Holy shit!" he grinned. "Gee got fucking laid! You gotta give me details, dude."

"Yeah, not in front of me," Mikey's face scrunched up with slight disgust, not wanting to hear about his brother's sex life.

Gerard grabbed Bert's arm, leading him into his bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

"I met AL," Gerard started, sighing as he sat on his bed. "He's a really hot guy, nice muscles and covered in tattoos. Has a huge house and really nice cars."

"Alright, tell me how you met him," Bert said.

"You know how I told you I was going to Pete's party on Saturday?" he questioned, earning a nod from his friend. "Well, that's where we met. He approached me when I was by myself in the back porch. I didn't even think it was him, I mean what man who is that attractive would be into a guy like m-"

"Don't even go there," Bert scolded him. "Dude, I've told you many times before and I'm not lying. You're really beautiful, Gerard."

"Thank you, but back to the story. He came up to me, talked to me for a little bit, and I was like stumbling over a little bit 'cause I was drinking. So he got up and got me some water, turns out th-"

He cut himself off as his ringtone began going off, his cell phone buzzing inside his pocket. He groaned slightly before pulling it out, seeing Frank's name on caller id.

"Wow, speak of the devil," the redhead stated, placing the phone over his ear. "Hello?"

_"What are you doing?"_

Gerard rolled his eyes. "My friend's over. Why?"

_"What friend?"_

"Friend from work," he explained. "What do you want, Frank?"

_"I'm coming over, and they better be gone by the time I'm there."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm so excited to write the next chapter. Thank you all for the feedback again!! <3


	8. Beast Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looove this chapter, I hope you guys do too :)

Frank banged his fist on the door when he finally arrived to the Way's residence. His eyebrows were scrunched up and his lips formed a straight line, his heart racing fast in his chest.

It was Mikey who answered the door, most likely waiting for Pete to get there, his smile dropping slightly as he saw Frank.

"Hey Frank, come in. Gerard's in his room," he said, stepping out of his way.

He walked in without saying a word, removing his shoes at the door. Heading straight toward the redhead's bedroom, he closed the door quietly behind him and stared at Gerard.

The man was lying down on his stomach on his bed, glancing through a comic book. His back was arched slightly, his ass looking so inviting to the other male. He made sure to approach Gerard very slowly so he wouldn't hear him, and when he got to the bedside, he smacked his ass hard.

"Ow! What the-"

Gerard was cut off as he was suddenly flipped over onto his back, Frank straddling his thighs. He grabbed the redhead's wrists tightly and pinned them over his head, looking down at him with cold eyes.

"Did he touch you," he growled, his jaw clenched.

"No! Frank, he's my best friend and I don't-"

His words were stopped as Frank smashed his lips with his own, thrusting his hips into Gerard's. Moaning loudly, Gerard wrapped his legs around the other man's thighs, pressing him down further to grind their erections together.

"Get on your knees, on the floor. Now," the tattooed male ordered, pulling away breathlessly.

He did so without any hesitation, peering up at Frank with wide eyes. Frank was quick to pull his pants and boxers off, tossing them carelessly onto Gerard's floor. A gasp escaped the redhead's lips, Frank's arousal in his face. His feet were placed on either side of Gerard as he curled his hand around his hardened cock, stroking himself a few times.

It startled Gerard greatly when Frank suddenly grabbed his hair and thrust his hips forward, his erection disappearing into his mouth. Frank growled as he began pushing his head up and down, sucking his cheeks in around Frank's swollen length.

"The next time you let another man into your bedroom who isn't me or your brother, you better fucking run," he grunted. "I fucking _own_ you, Gerard. He's lucky he left or else I would've bashed his skull in."

Gerard let out a loud moan as Frank tugged harshly on his red hair, blinking his teary eyes up at the other man.

"And you fucking ask the next-" the tattooed male paused with a groan. "The next time you want to hang out with someone, you ask me first. Fuck, your mouth was made for fucking. You're so beautiful, Gee."

His cheeks heated up at his words of praise before he trailed his hands up Frank's thighs, resting them on his hips. Not even a moment later Frank had his t-shirt off, using it to tie the other male's hands behind his back.

"You don't fucking touch me unless I tell you to," he growled, pointing his index finger at Gerard's face and yanking hard on his hair. "Come on, I know you can take me deeper, baby."

The tip of his dick reached the back of Gerard's throat as the redhead forced his mouth down further, breathing throughout his nose and ignoring his gag reflex. Gerard swallowed around him, his throat tightening on the hard flesh in his mouth.

"Such a good whore," Frank grunted, feeling the male's tongue swirl over his head. "I should fucking spank you and let your brother hear you scream and moan. Fuck, I'm going to cum."

Gerard glanced up at him before he felt his head being pulled back, the cause of it being Frank's hand. His hazel eyes fluttered closed as Frank began rubbing his erection, both of their mouths hanging wide open. Warm cum spilled over the redhead's face as he slightly jerked his head back at the sudden feeling, landing in various places.

He cautiously opened his eyes, a string of semen connecting his eyelashes together as he licked his lips clean. The tattooed man reached behind his back and freed his wrists, wiping Gerard's face clean. Leaning forward, Frank pressed a kiss to his lips before his hands went to the redhead's hips, pulling him up onto his bed.

Squeaking quietly, Gerard's eyes widened as the man tugged his pajama bottoms down, smirking at the sight of no underwear underneath. While Frank was dropping down onto the ground, he lifted the male's thighs on his shoulders, licking his lips at the sight of his tight hole. Gerard realized what he was about to do and clutched onto the sheets, curling his toes as Frank trailed his tongue lightly over his entrance.

"O-oh fuck," he whimpered. "Frank, _please_."

"I didn't tell you to beg, did I?" he questioned before bringing his hand down onto Gerard's thigh, causing him to gasp. "And don't fucking cum until I tell you to do so."

Frank curled his arms around Gerard's fleshy thighs before he slightly bent down, shoving his tongue inside him. A loud moan escaped the redhead's mouth as he threw his head back, wanting so badly to grip onto Frank's hair.

The point of his tongue searched along Gerard's walls, looking for the male's prostate. He brought a hand up and clenched it around the boy's arousal, stroking him slowly. Gerard was moaning so audibly above him, it made Frank smirk as he knew Mikey was definitely hearing his older brother letting out sounds of pleasure.

It made the redhead scream when the tattooed man's tongue massaged his prostate, circling his tongue around it roughly as he began rubbing his cock faster. Gerard's moans turned into whimpered as he gazed down at Frank, begging him with wide eyes to let him finish.

Frank gave him a nod as he continued pleasuring him, feeling the ring of muscle tighten around his tongue as Gerard came. The warm semen coated Frank's hand as he pulled out of him, stroking his erection a few times. He licked his hand clean before he stood up, seating himself back on Gerard's bed.

Unexpectedly, the redhead moved onto Frank's lap as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, leaning his head in the crook of his neck. Frank placed his hands on Gerard's hips and smiled, kissing his damp hair lightly.

"I want to know more about you," Gerard muttered, tilting his head back up to stare into Frank's eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning in closer to press his lips against the other male's. "Get dressed, we'll go out to dinner."


	9. A Corroboration

Everything went perfectly that evening.

Gerard and Frank went out to a small Italian place that was luckily open late on a Sunday night, not many other people were there besides them. A few men at the bar who were desperately trying to get with the young bartender.

They shared a bottle of fine red wine, Frank commented that it looked delicious stained on Gerard's lips. The redhead often complained that he had to wear a scarf to cover his bruises, and that it was uncomfortable since he had no other option but to wrap it around his neck.

While waiting for their food to arrive, they talked a bunch. Gerard found out that Frank was a CEO for a popular business in New Jersey, which explained his gigantic house. Also, he discovered that Frank no longer associated with his parents but gave no further explanation.

Gerard told the other man that he was an artist, and although he loved drawing, his job got boring pretty quickly. After discussing his career, he went on and talked a little bit about Mikey, telling Frank that they've been close ever since his younger brother was born.

After that, they began to chatter about their similar interests, coming to find out they're a lot alike. Everything from music taste to favorite comic books, which had them growing even more attracted to each other.

Their waiter disrupted their conversation as he placed their dishes in front of them, seeing that they both were empty of their drinks. He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with another bottle, filling their glasses.

Within twenty minutes, they had the majority of their food gone, both of them stating their stomachs were filled. The waiter came around with the check and Frank left him with a hundred dollar bill, letting the young man keep a slightly large tip.

Heading back to Frank's Camaro, the tattooed male held the passenger door open for Gerard, which had him blushing and giggling. As Frank shoved his key into the ignition, he turned his head to glance at the redhead, smirking at the boy.

"You wanna come back to my place?" he asked. "I'll drive you home in the morning."

Gerard peered over at the man, nodding as he did so. They smiled at each other before Frank had his eyes on the road, driving off to his house. The drive there was quiet, not that it bothered either of them. When Frank turned down his street, he reached over to his right side and placed his hand over the redhead's thigh, his thumb rubbing soothing circles through the denim.

Once they arrived to Frank's house, they both removed their jackets and shoes by the door before Frank led the other male upstairs. He opened the door to his large bedroom and flicked the light switch on, a set of dim lights slightly brightening the room. Gerard's jaw nearly dropped, observing the large room which was very fancy, yet Frank's choice of decor didn't surprise him none.

Various band tour posters which were in frames decorated the majority of his walls, his black satin sheets were rumbled as if Frank decided not to make his bed when he awoke. Clothes were hanging out of his dresser and a few pairs of sneakers were messily aligned against the wall.

Gerard opened one of the three doors in his room, revealing his large walk-in closet. He didn't realize he'd been holding his breath as he glanced at the various suits, imagining Frank in every single one of them. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind before Gerard leaned his head back against Frank's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Is it bad that I'm thinking about you fucking me in all of these suits?" he asked, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth.

Frank groaned at the thought and slightly rolled his hips against the man's ass. "We'll have to put it on our bucket list. I need to show you around the house another time, I'd love to bend you over my desk in my office and fuck you."

Gerard was speechless as the tattooed man grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the closet. He shut the door and took him into the bathroom, Gerard completely awed at the sight.

Not only was he impressed by the size of the tub, or envious of the double sinks and dark marble countertop, but also smiling at the rose petals laying across the floor. Frank walked over to the candles and lit them with the lighter in his pocket, turning the tub on. He spun around and smiled at Gerard who was blushing madly, looking into Frank's eyes and smiling.

"I did this before I went over your place," he said. "I knew I'd get you to come over."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that, sir?" Gerard smirked, batting his eyelashes as he stepped closer to the man.

"Unless you'd rather me fuck you senseless all night long, I'm going to suggest you don't call me that," the tattooed man warned. "C'mon, get undressed."

Gerard bit down on his lip as he removed the scarf from around his neck, dropping it onto the floor. He turned the face the opposite way of Frank as he pulled his pants down, bending over to give the other male a view of his ass in lace panties.

"Consider this your second and final warning, Gee," Frank stated, beginning to take his own clothes off.

The redhead giggled before they fully undressed themselves, entering the large tub of warm water. The bubbles surrounded them as they sat down, Frank leaning against the bathtub and Gerard's back on the man's chest.

"This is nice," Gerard moaned.

"It is," Frank smirked, wrapping his arms tight around the boy's waist. "I really don't want to go to work tomorrow."

"Me either," he said before twisting his head slightly, looking up into Frank's eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

Frank smiled and leaned into him, crushing his lips against the older male's. "What's that?"

"What are we? Like, just friends, boyfriends, or fuck bud-"

"Baby," the tattooed man interrupted. "I'm sorry, I thought it was really cliché to ask. Besides I already tell everyone we're dating, and I wasn't lying when I said you're mine."

"You're mine too," Gerard grinned, rolling his head back on Frank's shoulder. "Right?"

"Of course, don't ever doubt it."

Letting out a small moan, the redhead felt Frank's strong hands massage along his sides, trailing down to his thighs. He began to doze off after a little while before he was being lifted up into Frank's arms, a soft towel wrapped around his body.

He carried Gerard back into his bedroom, setting him onto his bed. Blinking his eyes open, he saw Frank rummaging through his dresser, grabbing a large t-shirt out of it and retrieving his panties from the bathroom floor.

"I know you don't like sleeping naked," he chuckled, returning to the redhead.

Gerard smiled as he pulled the shirt over his head, slipping his underwear over his smooth legs. He got underneath the sheets as Frank set his alarm clock, entering the bed next to Gerard. After a short moment, they both got comfortable in a spooning position, Frank's body pressed against the other man's back.

"Good night beautiful."

"Good night, Frankie."


	10. Take It Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so sorry this took so long :( I've added a new tag because I don't know if any of you are uncomfortable with that, so please keep that in mind for the next update

The following morning after Frank drove him back to his apartment, Gerard was feeling sluggish as he walked into work. He carefully tightened the scarf around his sore neck, content that the bruises were finally fading into a yellow color.

Sitting down at his station, he put his messenger bag onto the ground and shrugged his jacket off, placing it over his chair. Tying his bright red hair up into a ponytail, he glanced at his easel and smiled, thinking of the previous day he shared with Frank.

"Gerard Way, what the fuck happened yesterday?"

The mentioned male prevented himself from rolling his eyes before he spun around in his chair, seeing a very confused and baffled coworker. He remembered kicking Bert out yesterday without any explanation whatsoever, and there was no way Gerard was going to be able to make any excuses.

"Frank wanted to take me out to dinner. Sorry I kinda threw you out the way I did," he apologized, turning back around in his seat. "It was really rude of me."

"No man, it's all good. I was just worried about you. You looked like a ghost when you got off the phone with him," Bert stated.

Gerard let out a small laugh, grabbing a few tubes of paint in front of him and squeezed some of its contents onto his palette. "Well, when he got there, he made it pretty clear that-"

He stopped mid sentence as a few of their coworkers walked in, all of them greeting both men. Bert gave the redhead a look that said _tell me later_ , before they both began starting their work.

As Gerard gazed at the blank canvas, he began thinking of what he could work on for the day. He wanted to complete the first book of his comic series that he was publishing soon, but he couldn't put his mind to it. 

Instead, he turned to face the plain board and retrieved a medium brush from his table, dipping it into the plum colored paint. The redhead stroked it across the canvas multiple times, creating a background with it before dunking it into the can of clean water.

Eventually, the image resembled an eerie, dark sky, with purples and blues mixed beautifully. He thought something was missing from the picture, so he used a dark gray metallic paint to create an outline of two figures on the canvas.

The figure on the left was smaller, while the other was much taller and more built. His work was interrupted as he saw Bert approaching him, his smock covered in red paint.

"Alright, what happened?" he whispered.

Gerard wet his lips as he peered behind him, making sure no one else was around them and kept his voice quiet. "Frank's a very, um, greedy man. When I told him I had a friend over, he kinda flipped out."

"What?!" Bert questioned a little too loudly, causing Gerard to place his finger against his friend's lips.

"Listen, I know he sounds crazy - well, he kind of is - but he just doesn't want others touching what's his, which I understand completely," he explained.

Bert backed away from him, an unreadable expression on his face. "And you think I would touch you like that?! Gerard, what the fuck is your problem? Does this guy have you fucking brainwashed? Fuck, does he make you kneel down at his feet, too?"

"Whatever, Bert. You're just miserable because your relationship isn't as stable as mine," Gerard sassed.

"Wow, you're one to fucking talk about stable relationships. You know what, Gerard? Fuck you. You're not who you used to be and I don't w-"

"That's enough!" their boss shouted from the front of the room, glaring at the two men. "If I hear any more of that, both of you will be sent home."

Gerard sighed and started painting again, adding details to the bodies. The things he said might have been rude, but he didn't like the accusations Bert was making about his lover.

~

Once it was around one o'clock when the redhead's vision suddenly went black. He blinked a few times before realizing it was a hand that covered his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed as he spun around, his jaw dropping at the sight.

Frank's dark hair was slicked back, away from his heart shaped face. What caught Gerard's attention the most was the suit he had on, almost all black with the exception of his red tie.

"Oh fuck," he muttered quietly.

"I brought you coffee, I knew you'd be tired," Frank smirked, a Starbucks cup in his other hand.

"Thank you," the redhead smiled. "Um, can you stop by later? I want to talk to you about something that happened."

Frank pressed his lips to his lover's jaw, interlocking his fingers with Gerard's free hand. "Sure thing baby, you okay?"

"Y-yeah," he said hesitantly. "How'd you find out where I work?"

The other male chuckled before leaning in close to Gerard's ear, his breath warm against the flesh. "I know everything about you. Did you forget, sweetheart? Do you know how badly I want to take you to my car, tie your hands behind your back and fuck you in the backseat?"

"F-Frank, you...you have to go," Gerard whispered, feeling his pants tighten slightly.

"I don't have to, but I will if that's what you want," Frank grinned, moving to place a quick kiss against Gerard's lips. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered.

He watched Frank walk away, who winked at the redhead as he reached the door, making him blush harder. Once he was out, a few of his coworkers giggled, some of them asking if the man was his boyfriend. Although Bert didn't looked pleased one bit, but that was no longer Gerard's concern.

~

"Bye Julie, have a good night," Gerard said to the young girl.

She was the only one there other than Gerard after four in the afternoon, both of them wanting to stay to get work done. The others left around two, but neither of them minded the peace and quiet.

"You too Gerard," she beamed.

He returned her smile before heading outside, retrieving his keys from his bag. Unlocking his car, he shivered as the wind picked up, hugging his jacket closer to his chest.

The twenty minute ride home was boring as usual, Gerard wondered if his brother was home and if Frank was already there. He made the redhead feel awkward at work, somehow he managed to appear a few hours after the argument he had with Bert, and somehow his boss was completely okay with a stranger being there.

Parking his car in the lot, he observed around and noticed Mikey's car close by, Frank's nowhere to be seen. He hummed a tune quietly as he made his way into his apartment.

After shutting the door behind him, he removed his shoes and placed his bag down against the wall. Walking into the living room, he saw Pete lying down on the sofa, the Corpse Bride movie playing on tv. His brother emerged from the kitchen, a plate of sushi in his hands.

"How was work?" he asked, his mouth full of food.

"Shitty," Gerard said quietly. "Bert flipped the fuck out on me, hates my guts now. But Frank came to my work and brought me Starbucks."

"What happened?" Mikey cocked his head in confusion, glancing down at Pete as he stirred in his sleep.

"Well, I told you about yesterday, and I had to explain all of that to Bert 'cause I kicked him out. He flipped the fuck out when I told him Frank got mad because he was in my room," he paused, shifting a little on his feet. "I don't know. But Frank's coming to pick me up, and I need to change out of these clothes."

"Have fun," Mikey muttered around his chewed up food, followed by a groaning noise coming from Pete.

He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes before he looked up at the two. "Gerard, Frank wouldn't shut the fuck up about you today, man."

"Sorry," Gerard blushed and apologized.

"It's cool dude," he smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen him so happy."

"We all should have dinner together," Mikey mentioned, heading back into the kitchen.

"That'd be a lot of fun, but I really need to get ready, so have a good night you guys," Gerard grinned as he walked to his bedroom.

"You too!" Pete shouted.


	11. Dancing With A Wolf

"There's somewhere I want to take you before we go to my place," Frank explained as he took his eyes off the road for a brief second to glance at his lover.

Gerard beamed and nodded at him before he turned his head, glancing out the window. They drove in a comfortable silence for a little while, until Frank spoke up, placing a hand on the redhead's thigh.

"Tell me what happened today, sweetheart," the tattooed male said.

"Oh yeah, I actually forgot about that," Gerard muttered. "Well, he wanted to know why I kicked him out yesterday. He barely let me talk. I told him you got upset because he was in my bedroom with me and that you thought we were up to something. He started freaking out, said that you're brainwashing me, and that I'm not who I used to be, etcetera."

"Do you know where this guy lives?" Frank questioned.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I don't need that negativity in my life anymore. I have you now," Gerard smiled, intertwining his fingers into his boyfriend's.

The other man grinned back at him, although the idea of knocking Bert out was still lingering in the back of his mind. He let his eyes trail down Gerard's body, taking in his appearance.

"You look really beautiful today, but you should ditch the scarf," he smirked, pressing his foot down on the break petal.

Gerard clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before he used his free hand to grab the fabric around his neck, allowing it to fall down. He was about to throw it in the backseat when Frank's hand left his own, retrieving the scarf from him.

"What are you-"

Frank placed his car in park, checking that no one else was stopped behind them, and quickly tied the scarf around his lover's eyes, blacking out his vision.

"Frank, what the hell are you doing?" Gerard nearly shrieked out of confusion.

"We're just having a little fun tonight," he stated nonchalantly, shifting his car back into drive. "You trust me, right?"

"Y-yeah," the other muttered.

Once he reached his destination, he couldn't get the grin off his face as he took his keys out of the ignition, getting out of his vehicle. He stalked over to Gerard's side and pulled him out, slamming his car door shut. The wind blowing against all of the trees was the only noise they could hear, and Frank peered around to make sure no one else was occupying the forest.

The tattooed male reclaimed the pair of handcuffs he had in his front pocket, locking Gerard's wrists together behind his back. He could almost feel the anxiety flowing through the redhead's veins, but that was part of his plan.

"Walk," Frank demanded, keeping a hand tight around Gerard's arm.

"F-Frank, I can't fucking see," he exclaimed. "I don't want to fall."

"Do you trust me?" the shorter man wondered.

Gerard let out a small whimper as he slowly headed forward, Frank standing right behind him. They walked a small distance before Frank halted him, grabbing his switchblade from his jacket pocket. He squeezed Gerard's wrist and with his other hand, he placed the blunt edge of the knife against his boyfriend's throat.

"Trust me?"

"Yes Frank, I trust you," Gerard whispered.

Using the jagged side of the knife, Frank cut down the middle of his t-shirt, the air cold against his abdomen. Gerard shivered as he felt his shirt slide down his shoulders, stopping at his bound wrists. Frank's hands found their way to the front of the redhead's jeans, palming his erection through the denim.

"Please," he whined, bucking his hips. "Frankie, please fuck me."

"Shut your fucking mouth," the other male growled, returning the dull side of the knife to Gerard's throat.

Both of them jumped a bit as Frank's ringtone began playing, and the man growled in annoyance. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, seeing that it was his assistant, growing more angry.

"Iero," he said into the phone as he dropped the knife onto the ground.

_"Hey Frank, it's Kathy. Do you think you can come to the office?"_

He rolled his eyes, placing his other hand on his forehead. "What for?"

_"I would like to talk to you. I tried to grab your attention on your way out, but you seemed to be in a rush."_

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty," he stated, tugging the scarf off of Gerard's face.

_"Thank you, Mr. Iero."_

Sighing, he pressed the screen and ended the call. He retrieved the knife from the ground and slid both items back into his jean pockets, before uncuffing Gerard's wrists. The redhead's torn shirt had then fell off completely and Frank removed his jacket, putting it on Gerard and zipping it up to his chest.

"What happened?" he wondered.

"Gotta run to work. You're coming in with me," the tattooed male explained, not giving him any other options. "We'll continue this at my place later."

~

As the men headed into the huge building that Gerard guessed was at least 20 stories tall, the boy noticed Frank's last name in huge letters above the woman sitting at the front desk. He nodded at her as he led them to the elevators, walking into an unoccupied one and pressed the floor number his office was located in.

Gerard glanced at the panel, his assumption was correct as the building had 28 floors, not including the basement. As soon as the doors shut automatically, Frank shoved him against the wall and began kissing his neck roughly. The taller male arched his back as Frank wrapped his arms around his waist.

"F-Frank," he moaned, his eyes widening as the elevator rung.

They both separated from each other as Frank placed his hand into Gerard's, sauntering out of the lift. The redhead peered around, amazed that this was were Frank worked. He greeted the woman at the large desk by the elevator, briefly introducing his boyfriend to her. Jasmine smiled kindly at him and shook his hand before Frank brought him down the hall, stopping in front of a wooden door with a long, vertical handle.

He tapped his knuckles on it for a few seconds before he pulled the door open, revealing his assistant, a box full of her belongings on her desk. She glanced up at him and stood up properly before Frank turned to Gerard.

"Baby, can you go sit with Jasmine for a minute?" he asked sweetly, tucking his red hair behind his ear.

Gerard nodded and Frank watched as he strolled down the hall, making sure he made it safe to his other employee. He entered the office and shut the door, giving his assistant a stern look.

"Are you quitting?" he questioned bluntly.

"Yes. I really am sorry, this job just isn't for me," she explained, her eyes on the floor. "It won't be hard for you to get another assistant anyways."

"Alright, take your stuff and go," he sighed, opening the door for her.

She took the box into her arms and apologized again before she rushed out of the office. Frank's hands balled into fists in aggravation, and headed toward Jasmine and Gerard. He could hear his boyfriend giggling down the hall, and he felt his nerves calming down at the sound.

He stopped in front of them and smiled at Gerard's reddened face, tears forming in his eyes. Jasmine had been obviously laughing as well, and he wanted to know what the cause of it was.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

The two began cackling again, and Gerard placed his hands over his face. He raised an eyebrow at them before Jasmine cleared her throat, wiping her eyes.

"I told him the story of when you fell and ripped your pants," she smiled.

"That wasn't a pleasant experience," he muttered, grabbing Gerard's hand and pulled him up from the chair next to her. "I'm going to show him around for a little bit."

"Sure you are," she smirked. "It was nice meeting and talking with you, Gerard!"

The redhead smiled, blushing slightly. "You too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be adding a few new characters :)


	12. Under Your Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2000 hits?!?! I am absolutely stunned!! Thank you all so so so much for reading, commenting, and all of that! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write :)
> 
> Er, Frank speaks some Italian in this, I'll define them for you in the end notes. I don't speak fluent Italian and had massive help through a translator, so if you speak Italian and I messed up somewhere, please correct me! <3

"Holy shit."

Gerard stood wide-eyed in the doorway of Frank's office, taking in the size of the room. He made his way over to his dark wooden desk, running his fingers along the top of his boyfriend's name plate. A smile found its way to his face as he stared out the large glass windows behind his desk, beautifully overlooking the city.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he turned his head, grinning at Frank. The shorter man smirked before he leaned in closer to Gerard, softly pressing his lips against his lover's.

"Come on baby," Frank muttered, pulling away from him. "I want you to meet some of my employees on the eight floor before we go. They'll love you, and I really want to show you off."

Gerard giggled as he playfully pushed Frank's arm, rolling his eyes. Frank grabbed his hand and they left the office, walking back into the elevator. The redhead leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, while his boyfriend smiled at him.

The elevator beeped and both men entered the eighth floor, greeted by his employees seated at their cubicles. Frank took Gerard to a man who was concentrated on his computer screen, his back facing them.

"Tyler, hey," Frank smiled, tapping his shoulder lightly.

He spun around in his chair, blinking up at the couple as he pointed to the phone he held to his ear. Frank understood and nodded at him, before he brought his lover to the man seated next to him.

A bag of Doritos laid on top of his keyboard, Gerard noticed a few orange crumbs scattered on the floor around him. What grabbed his attention the most was the male's bright blue hair and tattoos peeking out from underneath the right sleeve of his shirt.

"Boss man, what's up!?" he mumbled around the food in his mouth, glancing at Gerard. "Who are you?"

"Josh, this is my boyfriend Gerard. Gerard, this is Josh," he introduced them.

He stood up and rubbed his hands on his pants before he extended his arm out, shaking Gerard's hand. The redhead smiled at him, fond of the guy's friendly aura.

"I love your hair!" Josh practically shouted, earning a few disapproving looks from his coworkers around him. "I don't mean to hit on you or anything but you're really pretty."

"Thank you," Gerard blushed.

"Alright, that's enough," Frank stated, raising his eyebrow at the boy.

Josh bit at his lip ring and muttered an apology before sitting back down, picking his phone up as he glanced at his computer monitor. It was just then when the other male, Tyler, rose from his chair to properly greet the two.

"Sorry about that," he explained. "So this is your boyfriend? It's a pleasure to meet you, my name's Tyler."

Gerard beamed at the man and shook his hand. "I'm Gerard, it's nice to meet you as well."

"Tyler! Are we going to see that movie this weekend still?" Josh was up again, peeking over the cubicle that separated their desks.

"Of course we are! Dude, you got orange all over your mouth," Tyler chuckled before turning back to Frank. "Is Gerard coming to our work party at the end of the month?"

"Yes," he smiled, looking over to see a confused expression on Gerard's face. "You're free on the thirtieth, right?"

Gerard nodded before he felt a tap on his shoulder, spinning around to see the smiling face of Pete.

"Hey Gee! I see you've met the office clowns," he laughed.

"Shut up!" Josh crossed his arms against his chest.

"Alright, alright, we have to leave," Frank sighed before leaning in to whisper to Pete. "Oh, and remind me to talk to you about your promotion tomorrow, okay?"

Pete's eyes widened and placed a hand on his chest, gasping as he did so. "Th-thank you, Mr. Iero."

Frank smiled at him before they said a quick goodbye to his employees, the tattooed man rushing them out of the building. Once they were in his car, he took off down the road hurriedly.

"What'd you say to Pete?" Gerard wondered.

"I'm giving him a promotion. My eighteenth floor secretary quit not too long ago, and he's one of my hardest workers," Frank smiled.

"That's so sweet of you," the redhead beamed, placing his palm on Frank's thigh. "They're all very kind."

He nodded, flicking his left directional on to turn down his road. "Josh was a little too kind to you for my liking, but yes, they are. I have something I want to ask you, baby."

Gerard tilted his head, gazing into his boyfriend's eyes. Frank pulled into his driveway and shut his car off, laying his hand on top of the redhead's.

"It's up to you, and I'll give you some time to think about it. I want you to become my new assistant," he paused. "I know you love your job right now, and I know you told me about the comic series you're working on. You could do that from home, right?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Gerard stuttered, biting his bottom lip.

"This won't affect our relationship, sweetheart. I just want you to put some thought into this. I'd pay you a lot more than what you're making right now," Frank stated. "It's all up to you, but I don't expect an answer anytime soon, okay?"

The redhead nodded before they both got out of the car, heading inside Frank's house. While Gerard was removing his shoes, he put his boyfriend's offer into thought.

It wouldn't be too bad to work for him, the only thing he was afraid of was getting sick of being around him so much. Other than that, it would be perfect. He could definitely work on his art at home, some of his coworkers do so as long as they're working on their projects.

"Per favore, mi porti il vino," Frank spoke to his butler, making the man bow at the couple before he rushed off into the kitchen.

He turned to his lover, seeing Gerard's jaw dropped and his eyes slightly widened. His lips curled up into a smile, placing his hands on Gerard's hips.

"You like when I speak Italian, don't you?" he questioned, earning a nod from the other male. "Voglia di scoparti così duro."

The butler arrived again with a large bottle of red wine and two empty glasses, handing it to Frank. He thanked and nodded at him before he disappeared again, and the couple sauntered upstairs. Frank led the boy into his office and locked the door behind them, placing the glasses onto the large desk.

Just as he was about to pop the cork of the wine bottle, he glanced up to see Gerard standing by the windows, staring outside. The sunset sky reflected beautifully off his delicate features and he appeared so innocent.

He abandoned the wine and walked toward his lover, feeling his cock harden as he pressed up against him. Gerard moaned, reaching above his head to lace his fingers into Frank's hair.

"Lo voglio essere dentro di te," Frank said huskily into his ear, licking up his neck. "Ti voglio in ginocchio, implorando il mio cazzo."

The redhead spun around, a look of desperation on his face as he gazed into the man's eyes. "Please fuck me, Mr. Iero."

Frank's eyes darkened with lust as he shoved Gerard against the window, grabbing his thighs and hiking his legs around Frank's waist. The shorter male crushed his lips to Gerard's, thrusting his tongue inside of his mouth.

Gerard whined and arched his back, kissing the other man more eagerly. Frank carried him over to his desk before he pushed all of his papers away, sending them to the floor. He set his lover down and quickly removed Gerard's pants, growing frustrated with all the clothing they had on.

Pulling down his jeans and boxers, he spit into his palm and rubbed his erection, using his saliva as lubrication. Gerard nearly tore his panties off before he placed his ankles up on Frank's shoulders, feeling the tip of his boyfriend's cock at his entrance. Frank shoved his hips forward and groaned, the sensation of Gerard's tight heat almost overwhelming.

He began thrusting into Gerard slowly and wrapped his arms tightly around the redhead's waist, planting kisses along his neck. The other male moaned loudly as Frank's erection repetitively pushed against his prostate, holding his arms above his head. Detaching himself from Gerard's throat, he glanced up and smiled at his act of submissiveness before he bent down, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's.

Frank reached down and started stroking the other man's arousal, breathing heavily against Gerard's mouth. He moved his hips faster as he felt his orgasm approaching, and pulled away from his lover's lips.

"Ti amo, Gerard," Frank panted, knowing he didn't understand what was said. "I love you baby."

"I-I love you too, Frankie. Never want to be with anyone else ever again," he moaned.

The other male smiled at this before he pounded hard into his boyfriend, grunting as the redhead tightened around him. Within a few thrusts, Frank was coming hard inside of him, and the man was releasing into his hand.

He pulled out of Gerard and retrieved a tissue from the box on his desk, wiping his hand clean. Tugging his pants back up, he helped his lover put his clothes back on and carried him into his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per favore, mi porti il vino = please, bring me wine
> 
> Voglia di scoparti così duro = want to fuck you so hard
> 
> Lo voglio essere dentro di te = I want to be inside you
> 
> Ti voglio in ginocchio, implorando il mio cazzo = I want you on your knees, begging for my dick
> 
> Ti amo, Gerard = I love you, Gerard

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, let me know if you think something should be fixed, changed, etc :)


End file.
